


The princess in her net

by shallowness



Series: 'Gill Girl' ficlets [2]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Whatever Max does, some stories don’t have a happy ending.
Series: 'Gill Girl' ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534307
Kudos: 3





	The princess in her net

**Author's Note:**

> Set after ‘Gill Girl’, should be read after ‘Looks like Alec’s type’, though it can stand alone. With thanks to FirdayAngel for the beta.

At the Blowfish, Max had almost considered smashing the glass to feel the rush of cold green-tinted water soaking her, reaching in for the body. But she’d been on a viable rescue mission this time. The designation tattooed on the girl’s neck was as strange to Max as her gills.

Though the first rescue plan had got screwed, they’d eventually untangled it so that the gill girl could swim away to live out her happy ending.

Eventually even shark girl had to go to bed, where Max had dreamed of another dark-haired girl with pale skin, floating in a tank.

Tinga’d been a princess who’d got away, once upon a time, to find a prince and new family until the net of her past had closed back around her. Max could see the tubes, the raised blood vessels stark against the pale skin all over again. But then the glass cell in front of her changed into a display case for leering men. Max stepped forward, picked up a chair, ignoring Alec hissing her name.

The glass shattered, water rushed out, tinted green. Max reached out for her sister, but all her hands caught were the tangle of her blanket.


End file.
